Black Rose
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Addison has been hiding her own dark secret, and I'm not talking about her hair. During the football game, where the Aceys hacked into Zed's Z-band, Addison's powers are finally reveal as well as a deal she made. Can Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, Zoey and the others save Addison before it's too late? Or will her soul be forever lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I watched this movie with my cousin and I thought it was really cute. Then it got me thinking about a possible story. So this is my shot at it. Addison has a darker secret. Her hair isn't a problem. It's her soul. R &R.**

"No!" Addison yelled over her shoulder to her father as she ran after her zombie boyfriend, who was being dragged away by her father's guards. As they came into view, Addison could see that Bonzo and Eliza were cuffed as well. "What are you doing? These are my friends!" Addison tried to defend them.

"We don't have any human friends." Eliza's voice shook with a sob. It felt like daggers were being driven into Addison's heart as Eliza's words seeped in. Eliza looked toward the ground as tears fell from her eyes and Bonzo looked off into the middle distance with a blank look on his face.

"We told you, Addie. Zombies aren't safe." Addison's father gained her attention. She turned to glare at them as they continued to bash zombies. "You give them an inch-"

"And they'll bite your face off." Addison's mother, the pristeen mayor of Seabrook, said as she tried to move her daughter away from Zed.

"They'll bite your face off." Addison's father echoed, earning an internal eye roll from Addison. Suddenly another voice chimed in, causing them to jump.

"Hey! That's my son, you're talking about!" Zed's father looked like he was about to charge at Addison's parents but was stopped by Principal Lea.

"I suggest you move along, Mr. Necrodopolous." Principal Lea stood in front of him, to cease any movement from him. "I promise, I'll make sure they're looked after. I'm sorry." Zed's father grabs Zoey's hand as she looks at her brother with a tearful expression. Gus and his men tried to move Zed, Eliza and Bonzo.

"Zed…" Zed cut her off by turning to her.

"I'm sorry, Addie." He was trying to be strong and Addison could see that. "Maybe they're right. Maybe we shouldn't be together." Something in her snapped.

"Addison, get away from that boy. I won't warn you again." Addison's mother once again tried to get her daughter away from Zed, but she is stopped when Addison turned around to face her parents with her eyes that had turned a blood red.

"Now I'm warning you… Let them go." Her voice wasn't even her voice anymore. It sounded demonic. When no one moved, Addison decided to take it up a notch. "Now!" She yelled. When she did the lights in the stadium exploded; sending glass shards and sparks flying everywhere. The guards holding onto the three zombies dropped to the ground and covered themselves as protection from the glass shards. Suddenly the cuffs dropped off of the zombies' wrists and clattered to the ground. Everyone was running for their lives, not paying attention to what was going on around them. Addison's eyes quickly returned to normal as she looked at Zed with tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off when Addison let out a gasp and dropped to the ground. Suddenly a thing of black smoke forced its way down Addison's throat. Everyone stopped and stared at Addison's limp form on the grass. After a few seconds of no one moving, Addison began to rise from the ground

"Addison?" Zed took a cautious step toward Addison. She turned her attention toward him but her eyes weren't hers. They were pitch black. "Addison…" He was trying to get through to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Zeddy." Her voice was still dark and demonic, but even darker than before. "Addison is no longer in control." She lets out a deep, dark laugh. Suddenly storm cloud began to appear in the once clear blue sky. A loud crash of thunder shook the ground and lightning struck the bleachers. Addison let out another wicked laugh as chaos and panic ensued around her.

"What have you done to our daughter?" Addison's father walked up to what was once Addison.

"It's not what I've done… It's what she's done." This caught the attention of everyone around.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked as her and Bonzo moved to stand next to Zed.

"The idiot girl let her emotions get the better of her… and look what that got her." Dark Addison said.

"What?" Addison's mother thought out loud.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Bucky shouted as he appeared out of nowhere.

"The girl sold her soul." Dark Addison snapped. "For this boy right here." She gestured to Zed. "She wanted to desperately find a cure for zombieism because she couldn't stand not being able to be with him but sadly, she got a little lost in the process. She realized her powers…"

"What powers?" Bucky asked as he took a step closer to the girl.

"The girl was born with immense magical power and she actually got very good at being able to control it. But it looks like the magic gene skipped a generation." She looked at Addison's mother. "Anyway… She realized that her magic alone wasn't going to be enough so she summoned a demon..." She gestured to herself in a grand way. "Who gave her a little bit of an energy boost, but there was a catch. Said demon mentioned that if she couldn't find a cure for zombieism in three weeks, Zed's soul would belong to her." Dark Addison explained as she walked onto the field with everyone following her. "And poor little Addison couldn't bear to live without him, so Addison decided to bid her soul instead of his. As a game changer, she only had a week instead of three. And guess what?" She quickly turned around, causing everyone to jump. "Time's up." Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the field and threw everyone back. When they looked up, Addison was gone. Out of frustration, Zed punched the ground, almost breaking his hand in the process, and let out an angry growl.

"Zed, calm down." Eliza tried to get the pissed off zombie to listen.

"How can I be calm when Addison sold her soul for me?" Zed screamed as he stood up and began pacing. "We need to help her."

"Gorzinga?" Bonzo asked as he helped Eliza up from the ground.

"I don't know, Bonzo. But she needs us and we are going to help her. Let's figure this out." Everyone, even Addison's parents, began to come up with a game plan to get Addison back. _I'm coming Addie. Just hang on._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to continue with this story simply because why the hell not. Anyway… Enjoy and review.**

"Any ideas on how we can help her?" Eliza asked as they all walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"I don't know." Zed responded as he ran his gloved fingers through his sweaty hair. "But what I do know is that I need Addison back. She made me feel like I was more than a zombie. She made me feel like I was an actually person."

"You really love her, don't you?" Zed's father asked as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I really do. I was going to tell her after this game. Now I'm scared that she's gone forever and I never got the chance to tell her." Zed put his head in his hands and silently started crying. Everyone remained silent, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of no one moving or talking, Addison's mother stepped up.

"She's not gone. We're getting her back." Addison's mother said. "We're just going to have to call in some help."

"What kind of help?" Bree asked.

"We're gonna have to call my mother. She's the only one who might be able to help break this thing's hold on Addison's soul." Addison's mother explained. "It's not safe to talk about this here. I'll explain the rest when we get back to our house. Let's go." Everyone took off toward their cars and drove as quickly as they could, while still being safe, to Addison's house. Addison's mother quickly called her mother, brought out every spell book in the house and frantically started reading them.

"So how do you know about all of this stuff?" Eliza asked from the couch with Zoey on her lap.

"I was brought up in it. My mother is a witch and it is said that magic can be passed down through generations. However, I was a rare case. I never established powers even though my mother insisted that I was just a late bloomer. I should have checked to see if it was possible for Addison to develop powers. But that's not important."

"What has happened to my favorite grandchild." A new voice said from nowhere.

"Mother, will you please become visible? You are freaking everyone out." Suddenly an older woman appeared on the one empty chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"You always know how to kill the fun in a room." The woman appeared to be in her mid to late 60s with white hair that was done up in an intricate updo. She was wearing a brightly colored dress, that looked a little tattered, with striped stockings and black shoes. "Now again I ask, what has happened to my granddaughter."

"She sold her soul for the boy she loves." Addison's mother explained. "We need your help to get it back."

"Well that's a very tall order, my dear. You can't just 'get a soul back'. There are few variables that need to be right."

"Like?"

"Well for one, her mind has to _want_ her soul back…"

"You mean it's possible for her mind to not want her soul back?" Zed spoke for the first time in an hour and a half.

"It's very possible. Another thing is, we have limited time. Once the soul is transferred out of the body, we have 72 hours before her soul is no longer reachable. Now, when did Addison become not Addison?" The woman asked as she stood up from the chair and walked toward the group.

"Almost two hours ago." Bucky answered.

"Well I'm glad you called so early. Now first thing's first, where is she?" When no answered a look of worried passed over her face. "You don't know where she is?"

"She disappeared…" Bree explained.

"Well that could cause some problems." The woman paced in front of the fireplace for a moment. "Ok, I've got an idea. I will call Scott and Julie. They will be able to track down Addison and hopefully bring her here. The rest of you have to help me figure out what to do with what they bring back."

"You want to involve my sister and her husband? Mother, is there anyone else you could send?" Addison's mother begged

"Missy, I know you aren't fond of your sister, but her and Scott are the best trackers I've ever seen. Plus, they're family so they won't rip her apart like the others would." The woman placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Missy put her hand on her mother's and nodded.

"I need a minute." Zed left the room and went upstairs. Hearing that Addison might die was too much for him and he didn't want the others to see him break down. He threw himself into the first open room, slammed the door and slid his back down to the ground as his body racked with sobs. After a few minutes he finally lifted his head and took in the room around him. Addison's room. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, stood up and looked around the room. He smiled at the different pictures of her that were scattered all over the room. A lot of them were of her when she was younger. She still wore a cheer skirt, but she actually looked happy. He stopped when something special caught his eye. The note he had written her about the Zombie Mash was sitting on her dresser in a scrapbook. Around the note there were heart stickers and the words 'love him' kept it in place. He was so focused on the note that he didn't hear the door open.

"You really love her?" Addison's father, Dale, asked as he entered the room and closed the door. Zed jumped out of his skin a little, but relaxed when he saw the man's calm posture. Zed took a deep breath in before pouring his heart out.

"More than anything in this entire world. I would give up the chance to be human if it meant I could get her back. I would face an angry mob of human alone. I would do anything to see her again." Another wave of tears came and Zed let them flow. Dale came over and put his hand on the young zombie's shoulder.

"We got this all wrong. We got you all wrong." Zed looked at the man with a confused look. "Missy and I became afraid of zombies when one bit my father's ear off. After that, we thought all zombies were the same. Vicious, cold-blooded killers not capable of loving someone or something. You just proved me wrong."

"Guys." Eliza said as she opened the door. The two looked over at the green-haired girl. "You might wanna come see this." The three of them returned to where everyone else was.

"What's going on?" Zed asked as he entered the room.

"We may have found a way to communicate with Addison. The real Addison." Addison's grandmother, Angela, said as she gestured for Zed to come over by her. The young zombie hesitated, but went over to the woman. She took a moment to look at the boy, then she turned to her daughter. "Is he the one?" Missy nodded and looked at Zed. "Well, at least I can say that my granddaughter knew what she was doing when she picked you." She patted Zed on the shoulder and offered him a smile. After a silent moment, she turned to everyone. "Now this is going to take all of us. It takes an immense amount of power, but we can do. Everyone join hands." Everyone stood up, joined hands and closed their eyes. "Focus on what you want and let that flow throughout your entire being." Angela instructed. "Feel it in your heart, soul, mind, and body." Suddenly a bright white light flashed through the room and everyone opened their eyes to see a white bowl with water in it. "It worked." Angela ran to it and looked in the water. Zed was right by her side and Missy was on the other side. Soon enough, everyone was looking into the bowl of water. "Addison, can you hear me?" Nothing happened.

"Addison?" Missy tried to get her daughter to hear her.

"Addie." Everyone tried to get Addison to reach out to them. Then it was Zed's turn.

"Addison, please answer. We need you. I need you." Everyone waited for something to happen. The minutes seemed to slow down as they passed. Zed sighed, got up and started to walk away when…

"Zed, help me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. Enjoy.**

"Zed… Help me…" Addison's voice rose from the bowl of water and Zed was back to the side of the bowl in a split second.

"Addison, can you hear me?" He frantically asked the bowl of water. After a few seconds of silence, she answered.

"Yes. I'm here." Her voice was quiet and faint but still audible. Everyone let out a long and loud sigh of relief.

"Addison, listen to me, you have to fight back." Angela said. "You have to hold on to your soul. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Her voice cut out for a second, but it came back immediately. "I'm trying, but I'm losing power."

"We're on our way, honey." Bree said into the water.

"Do you know where you are?" Missy asked her daughter.

"An old mill in Zombietown. I can hear water." Addison informed. "I can't keep this connection very long, hurry guys. I can feel myself slipping away. Please hurry."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Dale said as he took his wife's hand in his. "Just keep yourself focused and we'll be there soon."

"Addie, please hang on. I'm coming for ya." Zed said.

"I love you, Zed." Addison said. Zed could feel the tear prick the back of his eyes. Everyone looked at him with a smile on their faces. The sentimental moment was cut short when suddenly Addison let out a blood-chilling scream.

"Addison!" Zed screamed as he reached for the bowl, but it disappeared in the blink of an eye. "What happened?"

"The demon must have known that she was making contact with us and decided to cut the signal. I just hope it doesn't decide to kill her as punishment." Everyone's faces paled at the mention of Addison being killed.

"We need to get to her." Zed said as he stood up and made his way for the door.

"Zed, we need a game plan. We can't just go in there all smash happy. That could get Addison killed." Eliza stepped in front of him to stop him from doing something stupid. Zed was about to protest, but realized that she was probably right. Quietly nodding, he went back and sat down. Eliza looked at Angela with a puzzling look. "How can we save Addison?"

"Well, it's very clear that her mind still want her soul back, now we just need to find the right spell to expel the demon from her body." Angela said. "Does anyone know what color the demon's eyes were."

"Black. Pitch black." Bucky answered.

"Like the color of tar." Eliza chimed in.

"Well, that certainly narrows things down, because there is only one thing that can get rid of a black-eyed demon." Angela used her magic to summon a big black book. As she read from it, she let out a sigh. "We have everything to make this potion, but one thing."

"What are we missing?" Missy asked as she read the potion herself. "Well that could cause a problem."

"What's wrong?" Zed asked as he stood up from the floor.

"There is one ingredient here that's almost impossible to find… Unless anyone happens to have some black rose pollen on you." Angela explained as she closed the book with a loud slam.

"Mother, there has got to be some rose pollen somewhere." Missy and Angela began pacing for a few moments.

"I know a place. I'll go get it while you guys start on the potion." Angela summoned the rest of the ingredients and placed them on the table with a large gold bowl. Missy nodded and began working with what was in front of her. "Zed, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hearing his name, caught Zed off-guard but he nodded and followed Angela into the kitchen. She had to make sure that they were out of ear shot before she said anything to him. "Zed, I can sense something with you. I can feel that you blame yourself for what Addison did…"

"Of course I do. She sold her soul because of me…"

"Zed, she sold her soul **for** you. To keep you safe. You can't blame yourself." Angela could sense that he's getting irritated.

"Well then who else is there to blame?" Zed asked as he walked over to the window and looked out of it with tears brimming his eyes.

"The thing that decided to take advantage of a girl who was just trying to save the one she loves." Angela walked over and put her hand on the young zombie's shoulder. "Your love for each other is what's keeping her alive right now. You two have a relationship and a bond that nothing else could ever come close to recreating. You belong together and the universe knows it. It's going to work out for you two. I can feel it in my bones and I'm never wrong about this kind of thing." Zed looked over at the older woman and offered her a smile. "Now go help with the potion. I'm going to find that plant." With that, the woman disappeared into thin air. Zed took a moment to regain his composure, but he knew he still looked like death (No pun intended). Giving up on trying to look like everything was normal he walked back into the living room to see everyone helping with the potion.

"Where's my mother?" Missy asked, not looking up from the book and pouring a vile of something into the bowl.

"She went to go find the last ingredient." Zed said, with no emotion in his voice. He sat down in a chair and stared into space. Everyone decided not to ask and they went back to working on the potion. After what seemed like hours, the potion was done. All they needed was the black rose pollen. People were scattered all over the room, but they decided to give Zed some space to think. Only after an hour and a half did Zoey walk up to her brother.

"How are you doing, Zed?" Zoey asked as she stopped in front of the sulking teenage zombie with her stuffed dog in her arms. Zed looked at his younger sister and offered a small smile.

"I'm gonna be fine if we get Addie back." Zed said as he lifted the small child and sat her on his lap.

"You mean 'when we get her back'." Zoey corrected her older brother. Zed looked at the child and saw something in her eyes. Hope.

"Yeah, Zo. "When" we get her back." Zed corrected himself. The small zombie girl smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Good boy, Zed." The girl climbed off his lap, went back to her father and sat down next to him. Zed chuckled at the fact that his little sister can treat him like a dog in front of anyone, anywhere, and not seemed phased by it at all. Then he remembered how she did it at the Zombie Mash in front of Addison. Addison. Just thinking about her name was enough to make him feel like he was on cloud 9. Her dazzling smile, her contagious laugh, her gorgeous eyes that looked like they have never shed tears before, her beautiful lips. Everything about her was perfect and even if she didn't know it, she completed him.

"Well it took awhile, but I finally got it." Angela announced as she entered to room with a single black rose. Missy opened her mouth to say something, but Angela cut her off. "Don't ask and I won't lie." Angela quickly put some of the flowers pollen into the potion and pulled a syringe out of nowhere. "Now we need to get to Addison. Let's go." Everyone quickly rushed out of the house and ran to their cars.

"Do you know where we're going?" Dale asked Zed's father.

"Yeah, just follow me." They quickly made their way toward the mill, all the while Zed's hands were sweating. _We're coming Addie._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

As the team frantically made their way toward the old zombie mill. Everyone's heart were in their throats. Once they arrived and got out of their cars, they realized that they didn't have a game plan.

"So what's the plan here?" Eliza asked as they all gathered around one car. Everyone remained silent as they all shared looks with each other. "So no one has a plan on how we're gonna get close enough to this demon for the potion to work?" After another moment of silence, Zed spoke up.

"Eliza, you, Zoey, Bree and Addison's mother are going to stay out here and look out for each other. We can handle this." Zed said.

"There is no way you morons are going in there without me…"

"Or me. She's my best friend and I'm going to help her. So there are two options, either you willingly let us come or you can fight us tooth and nail." Bree cut her off. The two girls smiled at each other then looked back at the zombie boy. He opened his mouth to protest and say it was too dangerous for them to come in with them, but Addison's mother cut him off.

"Zed…" Missy got his attention. "I'll stay out here with Zoey." Missy said as the little zombie girl took her hand.

"I'll stay with them to." Zed's father said as he walked over and took Zoey's other hand.

"Me too." Addison's father said as he took Missy's other hand. Zed nodded at the small smiles on their faces.

"Bring her back, Zeddy." Zoey encouraged him. The teenagers and Angela turned toward the mill and walk closer to it. They were able to sneak in through an opened window and made their way to the basement. As they opened the door to the basement, they could see Addison's body lying in the middle of the floor with her back to the door.

"Addison!" Zed yelled as everyone ran to her body. He got to her side and turned her over. At the sight of the blood running out of the corner of her mouth and the large gash across her forehead, he almost threw up. Zed gently cradled her in his arms and tried to wake her up. "Addie, wake up. Please, Addison, wake up. You can't leave us. You can't leave me. We need you… I need you. Please, Addison, wake up." He kept trying and trying. Suddenly a dark cackle shot across the empty space. They all looked up to see another Addison standing on the catwalk above them, but with darker clothes and makeup.

"Nice try, Zeddy. But I don't think that's gonna work. She can't hear you." Dark Addison laughed as she jumped from the catwalk and landed on the ground in front of the door. "You see, I have Addison's soul and without her soul… She's nothing but a shell of who she use to be and frankly, not very lively either." Dark Addison laughed again at the looks of shock, anger and fear on everyone's faces. She then took notice of Angela who held her granddaughter's hand. "Hello Angela. Nice to see you again. What's it been? A century? Two? Well whatever it's been, it has not been kind to you."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." Angela stood up and slid the syringe into the sleeve of her dress. "It's creatures like you that make me glad we created a separate world just for witches. You demons always pray on the vulnerability of young witches in desperate situations." Angela got closer to the demon and glared at her. "It's time to end this."

"You're right." The demon took a few steps back and pulled out a silver knife. "It's time we end this once and for all." Without missing a beat, the demon plunged the dagger into her chest. A scream erupted from the demon's lips as well as Addison's. Lightning began to strike all around the demon as she twists the blade around. Zed held Addison tighter against his chest as the wind whipped around them.

"What's happening?" Eliza yelled to Angela over the sound of the howling wind.

"The demon is killing herself so she can take Addison's soul permanently and if she succeeds, we can say goodbye to Addison. I have to inject the potion before it's too late." Angela yelled. Everyone nodded and tried to get closer to the demon, only to get blown back when a lightning bolt struck the ground near them. The syringe went flying out of Angela's hand and landed near Zed. He picked up the needle and stared at it for a moments as if nothing was going on around him. "Zed! You have to stab Addison with it!" Angela yelled from where she landed.

"I can't stab her. I love her." Zed said, not realizing she meant the other Addison.

"Not our Addison, you moron. That Addison." Eliza said as she pointed to the other Addison that was struggling to keep herself standing. Zed suddenly felt like an idiot. He gently put his Addison down and made his way toward the darker version of her. The task proved to be rather difficult due to the fact that the wind was whipping at about 100 mph. The demon's eyes were beginning to lose their fire. Slowly the wind began to stop and Zed knew that he was running out of time. He quickly ran up to the demon, stabbed her in the arm with the syringe, and injected the liquid into her bloodstream. The demon began to cough, then she began to cough up black smoke, then she fell to the ground and the black smoke disappeared into the ground. Zed stared at the ground for a moment but was pulled back to reality when someone blew past him and he heard crying. He turned around and ran back to Addison's side. Addison was completely drained of all color and she wasn't breathing. He cradled her body and began to cry

"Addison? Addison, please wake up." Zed cried as he hugged her body closer to his. "Please, you can't leave me. I need you, Addison." His quiet cries soon became pain filled screams.

"Zed, Addison's gone…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter… Enjoy R &R.**

"Zed, Addison's gone..." Eliza went to put her hands on the boy's shoulder, but seeing Addison dead on the ground was too much and she looked away, luckily Bucky was there to comfort her. Bucky took the girl and held her to his chest as they both began to cry. Bree was sobbing hysterically as Bonzo pulled her into a hug and let his own tear slid silently down his cheeks. Angela bowed her head and held her granddaughter's hand as her body racked with sobs. Zed held Addison's body and let out wails that would make the most heartless beings shed a tear of sadness. After a few moments of crying and wailing, Angela spoke.

"We should get out of here. Someone else here in Zombie town must have heard all that comotion and they'll probably come snooping." Angela said as she stood up from the ground. Everyone began wiping the tears from their faces and tried to compose themselves, but they started crying again. Suddenly, the door slammed open and there was a stampede of footsteps that came to a stop right behind the group.

"Oh my god." Missy said as she started crying into her husband's chest. Dale was fighting back his own tears. Zed's father put his hand on Missy shoulder as a sign of comfort. Zoey pushed her way to her brother and sat next to him. She ran her hand up and down his arm, trying to comfort him but she could tell it wasn't working. She took her hand off of Zed's arm and put it on Addison's forearm.

"I would have loved to have a sister." She said as the tears began to fall from her as well. Everyone was so preoccupied that they didn't notice a single white ball of light coming in from the window. It hovered for a moment then it slowly disappeared into Addison. Slowly Addison's color started to come back, but no one noticed due to the tears that were still falling. Addison opened her eyes as saw everyone crying. She realized what was going on and decided to put an end to the torment. Slowly she reached her hand up and placed it on Zed's cheek. Feeling the sudden warmth, he opened his eyes and expected to see someone else's hand, but when he looked down, he saw Addison staring at him with a small smile on her face and her blue eyes filled with life.

"Addison?" He asked.

"Who else would it be?" She answered his question with a question of her own. Everyone looked at the couple when the new voice was heard and the tears of sorrow were replaced with tears of joy, especially from Zed.

"You're alive!" Zed hugged Addison so tight, she thought her head was going to pop.

"Yeah, I am, but if you keep hugging me like this that might change." Addison said as he reluctantly released her. She tried to stand up, but Zed insisted on helping her and frankly she wasn't complaining. He held her steady as Bree ran to her friend and trapped her in a hug.

"Thank God, you're ok." Bree said as the two friends separated.

"A bit shaken, but I'm ok." Addison said as she turned to Eliza. The zombie girl came up and threw her arms around her.

"You scare me like that again, I may have to kill you." Eliza said as she pulled back.

"Deal." Addison responded with a small laugh. Bucky nearly tackled the girl into a hug and was rambling about how he was wrong about Zed and about zombies and other things of that nature. Addison decided to stop the boy when his face turned bright red.

"Bucky, you really need to breath." Addison put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. He stopped his rambling and took a deep breath.

"Addison!" Missy and Dale literally push Bucky out of the way as they hugged their daughter. When Bucky was pushed, he fell to the ground with a loud thump but was helped up by Eliza.

"I'm ok!" Bucky said as Eliza helped dust him off.

"And so am I, now release." Addison said as she swatted her parents away from her.

"Zora?" Bonzo asked.

"I'm fine Bonzo. Don't worry about me." Bonzo gave Addison the 'I don't believe you, but I'll leave it alone' look then gave her a light hug.

"Addie!" Zoey yelled as she ran to Addison. Addison picked up the girl and steadied the little zombie on her hip. Zoey hugged Addison around her neck. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I am too, ya little munchkin." She laughed as she put Zoey down. Angela swept over to her granddaughter and hugged her.

"I knew they were going to call you, grandma." Addison said as Angela held her granddaughter's hands.

"Well of course. Can't have anything happen to my favorite grandchild." Angela said with a smile on her face. Unaware to her, Bucky was behind her with a 'what about me' look on his face. "Bucky, you are not from my side of the family." Angela said.

"How did you…"

"Eyes in the back of her head. Explains why I never got away with anything growing up." _**(Halloween town anybody? Anyway…)**_ Missy explained as she took Dale's hand. Addison laughed as she turned back to Zed and smiled. He still had an awe-struck look on his face. Addison motioned for her grandmother to get everyone out of the room so she could have a moment alone with Zed. Angela knew exactly where her granddaughter was going with this and decided to help her out.

"I think it's best if we get out of here." Angela said as she ushered everyone away from the teenage couple.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Missy whispered as she noticed the two teenagers haven't moved.

"There are some things that are just destined to happen. This is one of them. Now get!" Angela finally got everyone out and left the two teenagers alone for a few minutes. Zed and Addison just stood there, looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Zed decided there was only one thing to do. Addison opened her mouth to say something, but she was immediately cut off when Zed grabbed her by the waist, pulled her as close as possible and caught her lips with his own. It took a moment for Addison to register what was going on but once she did, she didn't hold back. She used both of her hands to cup his cheeks and to pull him even closer, if that was even possible. When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly pulled away from each other but they kept their foreheads against each other.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you're ok and alive." Zed whispered as his voice began to shake slightly.

"That makes two of us." Addison agreed as she looked up into his eyes. "Zed, I want you to know that…" Zed cut her off by crashing his lips against hers again, which she welcomed greatly. After another minute of kissing, the broke apart.

"All I care about is that you are safe and here. I can't tell you how it felt to see you laying there, dead. I honestly thought my heart was going to explode." Zed responded.

"Well, now I can guarantee that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She planted a light kiss on his lips and turned toward the door. "Now let's get out of here." He intertwined their hands and began to lead her out of the old mill when something caught her attention. A voice.

' _I'm not finished yet.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.**

Over the next few days, everyone kept very close eyes on Addison and continually asked her about how she was feeling and if she was feeling ok. Every time, she answered that she was fine and she was getting annoyed with the fact that everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Missy and Dale insisted that she stay home from school until she was feeling 100% back to normal, even though she protested that she was perfectly fine. Zed, Eliza, Bree, Bonzo, and Bucky all agreed to stay with her while she stayed home, because none of the felt comfortable with leaving her alone and all of their parents agreed.

"You guys are suffocating me." Addison said as she sat down on the sofa with Zed, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"We are only suffocating because we care about you." Zed responded as he pressed a kiss to the side of Addison's head. She smiled as she leaned into his chest and let out a blissful sigh.

"Ok lovebirds. We get you love each other but tone it down a bit." Eliza said as she glanced over the top of her book. Addison slowly began to move away from Zed's chest, only to be stopped by his strong grip.

"We weren't even doing anything." Zed complained, like that of a child, causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Let's keep it that way." Eliza said as she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Zed rolled his eyes and pulled Addison close again.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Zed whispered in her ear as he leaned his head against hers.

" As compared to when you asked me that same question three minutes ago, I'm still fine." Addison responded as she nuzzles her head into the crook of Zed's neck.

"I'm just making sure. Can never be too careful." Zed returned. It was Addison's turn to roll her eyes as the couple continued to snuggle on the couch, surrounded by their friends.

"I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Addison stood up, with a complaining groan from Zed, and went upstairs to her bathroom. As she moved to the sink to wash her hands, something started swimming in her head. Suddenly feeling lightheaded and dizzy, she gripped her sink as she tried to steady herself. Addison began coughing and as the coughing became more violent and painful, a large mass of black goo hit her pristine white tiled floor and splattered all over the room, staining the walls. She looked in the mirror as she became horrified by what she saw. In the mirror, she saw herself but it wasn't her. The "Thing" she saw had black eyes, black veins running down her neck and crept up the side of her cheek, black ooze running out of the corner of her mouth and a smile to make the devil cringe. "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Her reflection responded with a wicked smirk. "I'm not done with you yet but when I am, there will be nothing left for them to remember you or them for that matter."

"Please, leave them out of this." Addison pleaded with herself.

"Sorry to say, honey, you have no say in the matter. Someone is going to die and I will make sure of that." The reflection cackled. As Addison continued to plea with her darker side, she noticed a single black tear running down her cheek. "You have to choose Addison."

"What do you mean choose?" Addison asked.

"Either you willingly give us your power and lose your life or we will take it by force and kill you and your loved ones." Her reflection snapped.

"Why even ask me? You already know what my answer is." Addison said.

"It's more fun to watch you squirm. You have three days to give up your powers." Suddenly her evil side disappeared from the mirror, leaving Addison to see her current appearance. She had several black tear stains on her cheeks and a single stream of blackout of the corner of her lips and down her neck. She realized what she had to do, even if it meant having to break Zed's heart. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone knocking at her bathroom door.

"Addison? Everything ok?" Bree's voice came from the other side of the door. With a flick of her wrist, the black streaks disappeared off her face and she looked the same as before. She opened the door and put a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Addison told her. Bree nodded. The two girls linked arms and walked back down to the living room.

"Everything ok?" Zed asked as Addison sat down in her old spot on the couch and snuggled into Zed's side. This action caught Zed by surprise by he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"Yeah. Everything's just fine." Later when Addison's parents came home, Bucky, Eliza, Bree and Bonzo all decided to go home for the night while Zed stayed with Addison. This had become their routine the past few days and no one was complaining. When this first started Addison was sure that her parents would never let Zed stay in Addison's room with her but, much to their surprise, they allowed him to stay in her room with her to keep her safe and secure. However this night was different for Addison.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem really out of it." Zed stated as he walked into her room from her adjoining bathroom in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants.

"I'm fine." Addison sent him a reassuring smile, hoping he would stop asking because everytime she answered she felt more and more guilty about what she was going to do. She took a moment to really study Zed and how he looked. Football had done wonders to his muscles. She only saw him like this one other time earlier in the season when she accidently walked in on him changing shirts in the gym after practice. His abs, biceps, and shoulder muscles were harder and more defined almost like they were begging her to touch them. Deciding to do something brash Addison; got out of bed, walked over to where Zed was putting some clothes away in his drawer, turned his face toward her and kissed him with everything she had. He was caught off guard by this sudden kiss but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes of making out, Zed pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" He asked as she pulled him towards her bed.

"For everything." She responded as she sat on the bed and pulled him with her. "I love you, Zed. I really do and I want the chance to prove it to you." She said as she laid down on the bed. Zed, giving into his instincts, knew what she was talking about and immediately laid down with her.

"I love you too, but I don't want to rush you. If you're not sure I don't want to make…" Addison cut him off by pulling him toward her face.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life." He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The events that unfolded next were a blur and the next thing Addison knew, she was staring at her ceiling with Zed sleeping peacefully next to her. Knowing it was time to go Addison; got out of bed, being careful not to wake Zed, grabbed some of her discarded clothes, and got dressed. Just as she was about to leave, she walked over to Zed's sleeping form and left a note on the bedside table. Staring at how peaceful Zed was, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered. Addison straightened up and walked out the door, leaving everything she has ever loved behind her. As she quietly crept through Seabrook, she thought about the times her and Zed have had together. Once she came to the barrier between Zombietown and Seabrook, she took a deep breath and took off toward the old mill. Once she was there, she immediately knew that she made the right decision. She was doing this to keep her family and friends safe.

"Well well well. Look who decided to show up." A familiar voice said from the dark shadows.

"Enough games. You got what you want now leave them out of this." Addison snapped.

"Well, someone's snippy today but fine. A deal's a deal after all. Now let's get started, shall we?" The same demon from before walked out of the shadows and stared at Addison with an expression that could only be read as pure hatred. "This is going to be fun… For me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter. Enjoy.**

As the sun peeked in through the white curtains, Zed opened his eyes but quickly shut them again. He rolled over and groaned. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and was flooded with memories from the night before. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turns on his side to say good morning to Addison, but she wasn't there.

"Addie?" He slowly sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Addie, you here?" He asked. When he didn't get a response, he just shrugged and got out of bed. When he threw the bed together, he noticed a piece of paper on the table next to the bed with Addison's handwriting. Not knowing what to expect, Zed; took the letter, unfolded it and began to read it.

' _Dear Zed, I'm sorry I had to leave you but I want you to know that I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You showed me true strength. Now I need to be strong enough to let me go. This thing isn't done with me and it threatened to hurt you guys if I didn't leave and give up my powers. I left to keep you all safe. Do me a favor and keep everyone together. Take care of them for me. Nothing can be done to save me but if I'm gonna die, at least I'm gonna die protecting the people I love. I'm sorry and I love you. So much. Love Addison.'_ The ink began to run because as Zed was reading the note, he started to cry. He dropped to his knees and hugged the letter to his chest as his quiet cries became loud, wailing sobs. Missy and Dale frantically ran into Addison's room to find Zed on his knees, crying hysterically.

"What happened?" Missy asked as she dropped to her knees next to Zed trying to keep him calm. After a few minutes, Zed got a grip and finally showed her parents the letter. Once they read it over, Missy was crying and Dale was biting back his own tears. Missy finally got a hold over herself, she stood up. "I'll go call my mother to see if there's anything we can do to help Addison."

"I'll go call Bucky and the others. I'll tell them to get here as fast as they possibly can." Dale stood up and tried to keep himself calm. The two were about to leave the room when they looked at Zed, who was staring off into space with a look of heartbreak on his face. Missy and Dale looked at each other and nodded. Missy walked out of the room while Dale went and kneeled in front of Zed. "Zed, listen to me." Zed lifted his head to look at the man. "We are going to get her back no matter what it takes."

"But she said there's nothing we can do to save her." Zed countered with a fresh wave of tears coming.

"Nothing's impossible." Dale said. Zed nodded his head and tried to get a grip on himself.

"Alright. So what's the plan? You do have a plan right?" Zed asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"I don't know yet, but I can personally guarantee that we are getting our girl back. And that is a promise." Dale said. "I'm gonna go call the others, but you take your time." Dale stood up and walked out of the room, sending one final glance toward the zombie boy. Zed spent almost an hour trying to keep himself together. He stood at the window and looked out at the world. The sweet, sweet, oblivious world.

"Don't worry, Addie." Zed remarked to the whistling wind outside the window. "I'm not going to lose you. Not again."

Meanwhile

Addison's screams rippled through the empty warehouse as electricity jolts through her body. When the electricity stops, her body falls to the ground in a heap. The black eyed demon cackled as she stands of Addison's beaten body.

"This is fun, don't you think?" All Addison could do was lift her head and glare at the she-demon.

"Yeah. Thrill of a lifetime." Addison sarcastically responded as she sat against the wall. "Is this all you're gonna do because if it is… it's pathetic." The demon's smirk quickly turned into an angry snarl. The demon; walked forward, grabbed Addison by the throat, and lifted her off the ground as she slowly started to cut off Addison's air supply.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." She hissed as she threw Addison across the room into a wall of wooden crates. "I could walk into your house and destroy everything you hold dear, especially that zombie boy. I think it would be great fun to rip them apart one by one." Addison lifted her head and glared at the demon. Struggling to stand, Addison uses one of the crates as a crutch.

"You go near Zed and I will personally rip you apart limb from limb." Addison bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself calm. The demon started laughing as she walked over to Addison and grabbed her cheeks with one hand.

"I don't really think that you're in a position to be making threats." The demon released Addison's face and sent another wave of electricity through her body. When the demon stopped the electricity, and Addison crumbled to the ground, she bent down to Addison. "And there is nothing that could be done to stop me." Addison looked at her with burning red eyes. Suddenly the demon stood up straight with a smile on her face. "Oh, thanks for reminding me. You need a power drain." The demon drew some symbols on the ground around Addison's body in white chalk. She then starts some weird incantation and a red veil covered Addison's body. "In about fifteen minutes, there will be nothing left but a shriveled shell. No one can save you."

"And that's where you're wrong."


End file.
